Wildfire
"Tell me, dammit! Operation wildfire. What is it? Keep quiet and we'll squeeze every drop of blood inside you." It was in a seminar, if I recall. 'Math class' is what I would hint it, but it was more dealing with the expenses that came across. Leading a foundation was easy, running it was costly. It's hard to remember when it all started. When things began falling apart yet miraculously folding into place. I am the evidence of the saying, "One's man trash is another man's treasure." "You're not helping yourself, sir. He needs to know. Your seat on the council is at jeopardy. ISD has been reported on all sites firing on any security personnel. The RRT is dispersed. Just tell us what we need to know so we can inform the Administrator so he can fix this mess up." The irony was, he was the cause of all this mess. I admit I played my deck of cards on the table. I've won so many folds I didn't realize if I was winning the game or setting up for a humiliating defeat. '' "Hurting an O5 member doesn't do you good on your record. Now, I don't mean to be a barbarian but..." "Spitting blood won't get you far, 'sir'. I suggest you tell us what we ask for otherwise-" "Keep making the threats. Clearly your director over at Intelligence only taught you one form of interrogation." ''I remember when it began. It wasn't the time when I handed my level 0 application. It was when an old friend came back into my career. A shame I didn't learn from my past mistakes with him, but he did have a hand in all this. He did make me what I am today. It's quite sad, really, but that's the cold stone truth. "That damn director does nothing. We're the only ones that are running the security department. I'll talk with him tonight and see if I can finally get you the director position." Natural generosity, is what I thought it was. I never thought about it but I was the first one to back stab the Director who took a chance on me and made me his second. It's true I was running everything, but he did see something in me that no one else did. "Congratulations, you're the Director now. I'm sure SD will run more smoothly under you." "Thank you, Administrator." Then, of course, came the payment. "For helping me achieve Director, I now promote you to Co-Director. Congratulations." "SD will prosper under us." And it did. It prospered so well that I became hungry. The problem with that foundation is that everyone wanted to everyone's job. People played 'CIA' and snitched on anyone they can to find worthy of snitching on. Personnel wanted to risk their pathetic lives of re-containing in hopes of getting into MTF with luck. It was chaos. Chaos I planned to tame. '' "It's called operation 'Wildfire'. It's a perfect plan and with this, we could have it all." "I like it. Perfect plan." ''I should've deleted the evidence. "There, he's back." "Thought we lost you, sir. Anyways, we don't have much more time and we need you to cooperate. I fear more is at stake than what I originally intended but the Administrator is getting impatient. Please comply..." Of course, it wasn't that easy at first. Becoming Director gave me level 5 clearance. I did a lot more to secure my division's duties. I eventually manipulated other division directors to the benefit of mine. I don't pride myself on dishonorable warfare but I do pride myself on knowing what is necessary. '' "I need donations. I'll be willing to pay back in full but does anyone have the funds I require?" "Right here, sir." ''Of course, it took some time to negotiate. I never trusted him, that's why I was doing all this in the first place. But if he assured me that my money will be returned and I will be given a seat on the Council, it was a brilliant way of getting my hands on everything... At least I thought I did. Good thing he did pay me back after all. "Deal with you man or I'll have the Administrator deal with both of you." "I don't like being threatened, first of all. Second, your GOC is the one stepping into the Foundation's boundaries. I'd hate to call the UN for your violations." "You're just the director of security. Your say on the matter is nothing, neither is your pe-" "I'm also an O5. Don't forget that." "An O5 who paid his way up the ranks. Did you suck any dicks as well on the way?" Being somewhat rich was costly. Ironic isn't it? But no, I did not pay my way up. I earned it up as anyone. Few people could even say they were on the council. I felt suited there, but not enough to where my position was threatened. GOC was my real threat after I put MTF down with the creating of the Rapid Response Team. It was because of those UN mutts- I'm not like that to be angry. Anger solves nothing but more anger. It provides fear. I already provide enough of that just for being who I am. "You've gone inactive with your duties. You're slacking off, man. I need to replace you otherwise everything we worked for will mean nothing." "Yeah, whatever. I'm done with Security anyway." I never realized how selfish I was when I said that. He wasn't without a division though. The next I heard of him, he became the Co-Director of ISD. He wasn't too happy when he heard I replaced him with O5-2. "Are the codes set in place?" "They are. They won't know what hit 'em. They're too stupid to figure that out." "